


Alluring gemstone

by Koguma02



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: (Rockstar's got no reasons to be here he's just vibing), A tiny bit, Also includes another cookie but shhh spoilers, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Rockstar is baby as usual, Whipped is baby too but in a different way, headcanons, who could it possibly be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koguma02/pseuds/Koguma02
Summary: On the day of a representation with the ballerino Whipped Cream, Mint Choco receives the gift of a gemstone... And the visit of a mysterious individual.
Relationships: Mint Choco Cookie/Rockstar Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Mint Choco had only gotten known recently as an independent musician and composer and yet had already received too many gifts and praising cards to be able to keep count anymore. The majority of them were sent through the agency he was affiliated to – thanks god no one had gotten a hold of his actual adress yet – with the most direct gifts being the occasional flowers thrown to him while bowing on stage at the end of his performances. This kind of rare praise had deeply touched him on its first occurrence but he was actually happy not to receive too much. Those of course made his night when he received one, whoever the sender could be, but their uncommonness was their beauty.  
Hopefully as well, these gifts had always been « normal » until then. Mostly cards, bouquets and the aforementionned flowers, as well as little packs of chocolates, especially around the holidays.

Never before had he been offered a gemstone.

Flabbergasted since he had received that strange package from his manager, the young man was carefully manipulating the purple, slightly see-through jewel with the tip of his fingers, observing the reflection the sunlight made apparent as it passed through it. The gem’s color was truly marvelous and the cut so smooth he was afraid that it would roll away if he tried to put it down in something other than its cushioned case.  
Truly ignorant when it came to gemstones, he wouldn’t dare to name it but its alluring shine made him think about the gorgeous amethysts his mother sometimes wore as jewellry. He had no idea what that stone truly was but he couldn’t deny that its appearance and its weight in his hand felt truly good.  
He however couldn’t manage to shake off the feeling that something was… special with that jewel. Something that he couldn’t figure if it was off-setting or not.

« I feel baaaad… »

His contemplations were rudely cut short by a whine behind him. He put the gem back into its case, securing the lid on top before turning back to the rest of the room, especially the couch where the voice’s owner was goofily resting on.

« I told you to stay home. You should have listened. » He answered with an almost annoyed sigh.

« Buuuut… I wanted to see Whiiiip… And you dancing too ! »

His interlocutor ended his sentence with a smile but it was not enough to wear down Mint Choco’s serious expression. The violinist walked across the room and pinched the base of the other’s neck. He would, of course, never allow himself to do such a thing to anyone he wasn’t close to. But it was hard to find someone he was closer to than the man in front of him, his boyfriend of four years, Rockstar. Four years of shared daily life that had not wore down his love for him a pinch but he couldn’t deny that the guitarist was mildly frustrating him at the moment.

« Ow ! Hey, that hurts ! Don’t pinch a poor sick man like that !! » His lover immediately yelped, covering the spot he had reached for with the palm of his hand.

« The sicks stay home ! I’m pretty sure your manager weren’t expecting you to follow me today when you told them you couldn’t come record because you are sick !

-It’s only my voice ! » Rockstar exclaimed, his words quickly followed by a coughing fit from his irritated throat. « I’m no good in the studio if I can’t sing my heart out ! »

The violinist sighed loudly, crossing his arms.

« You’re feverish, Rockstar.

-It’s a low fever ! I can bear it !

-If you keep on avoiding rest, your health will end up taking a serious toll from it ! »

The guitarist pouted, crossing his arms as well but in a way more childish way.

« No need to be so serious… »

Mint Choco let out a small groan and glanced at the clock. His performance was scheduled to begin in merely twenty minutes. He’d have to leave his preparation room soon.  
It felt weird to be so relaxed despite having so little time remaining before hitting the stage. The usually gigantic audience he had performed in front of these last years never failed to be daunting, even after ten, twenty, thirty representations. Yet today… Nothing of that. Maybe it had finally worked toward regulating his slight but constant stage fright.

However, it also needed to be said that today’s spectacle was especially out of the ordinary. He was going to share the spotlight for once and with a dancer ! This was unexpected after the last three years he had spent as a single, rising star of the classical music world. This project was not one of his own ideas but for once, it wasn’t from his manager or agency either.  
Today, he was going to play to accompany one of his childhood friends, Whipped Cream.

The young ballerino used to practice all kinds of dance style at the community center where Mint Choco had taken violin and band classes for over a decade. The proximity of classical music with ballet had led the teenager violinist to sometimes play in the chord ensemble for the dancer’s perfomances. Plus, them being around the same age had naturally brought them together, especially as the community center’s youth had progressively decided to make this place their hub to hang out at.  
Mint Choco had thus immediately been interested when Whipped Cream had approached him a few months earlier with the idea of a collaboration for the current young generations. The project had been based on no other ambition than their reunion and the hope of growing an interest for their respective fields in their juvenile audience.  
Today’s public was almost only made out of children and adolescents coming from modest families, the kind that Whipped Cream had lived in, with all of the spectacle’s benefits being given away to a youth association for culture access. The dancer had designed the representation knowing this kind of event would have definitely inspired him to begin practicing as a youngster, offering to these really restricted kids the opportunity he would have died to have free of any charge. « Ballet is considered too fancy for my social class but I want to prove that wrong. » were the words that had definitely convinced the violinist to take part in that project.

The feeling of accomplishing something so inspiring for the young generation was maybe also what had led him to follow through with the dancer’s very specific plan. If all of that wasn’t already out of the ordinary enough for the two high class performers, this spectacle offered another twist indeed : Mint Choco was not going to only play his violin today.  
He had spent the last weeks quite in pain as Whipped Cream had cautiously taught him some simple classical dance movements. The maestro would become a ballerino for the span of an hour and although his choregraphy was much simpler than Whipped Cream’s, both for his muscles’ sake and to allow him enough focus on his instrument, he could still not imagine how his friend dealt with such constant ache upon his body. The dancer had always softly laughed it off, assuring he was used to it by now, but the musician could barely believe him.

And a final surprise today was the musician he now wondered why he even called his, who had annoyed him into letting him come along despite the fact the violinist genuinely worried for his health state. Rockstar wasn’t deadly ill – his enthusiasm and stupid comments during the long afternoon of rehearsal had more than proved it – but Mint Choco’s past made him absolutely hate the common cold. It was unfortunately not the first time he had witnessened the guitarist sick from it and having seen how that simple affliction could turn out if it was not properly cured, the young maestro’s worries had slowly turned into frustration against Rockstar’s stubornness. If only the reckless musician listened to him in these cases…

« It’s almost time to hit the stage. I’ll have to go soon. » Mint Choco warned, walking over to the violin case that was resting on the desk, beside the gem’s box.

« Watchu gonna do about that stone ? » Rockstar asked, still loafing on the couch as his boyfriend took his instrument out.

The musician silently glanced at the closed crate, mechanically blocking his violin between his chin and shoulder to verify one last time that it was properly tuned. The guitarist hadn’t been able to answer his questions about the mysterious gemstone either, as he was even less knowledgeable than him on that subject.

« Whipped Cream maybe knows more about it than we do. I’ll ask him after the show. » He finally answered, barely turning one of the tuning pegs to get the strings in perfect harmony.

He gave a final look into the mirror, assuring that the make-up and hairdressing job that Whipped Cream and Rockstar had both accomplished for him hadn’t been too messed up during the last thirty minutes. After a last check on his unusually dance related outfit, he finally gestured toward the door… and only took a single step as he realized that his boyfriend had still not gotten up from the couch.

« Huh ? Aren’t you coming to see the representation ? » He asked, turning toward him as his eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly, a definite sign of his worries.

« I… I think I’ll stay here. » The rocker answered, stretching his arms behind him in a way that showed more fatigue than laziness to the violinist’s eyes. « I was only half messing around earlier… I do feel quite bad. »

Mint Choco sighed yet another time as he heard the confirmation of his boyfriend’s mischievious intentions but he couldn’t bring himself to feel mad anymore.

« I told you… » He let out in a tone that almost went melodic on the last word.

Rockstar couldn’t help but faintly smile, getting rid of both of his shoes to properly lay down on the couch.

« I ain’t stupid like you think I am, Minty. I was just messing with ya. » The rocker announced in a playful tone before pouting, slightly curling up on himself. « I’m… cold. »

« I know you’re not stupid. » The musician answered, walking over to the hatstands to grab his own coat.

He was unable to prevent a smile from growing on his face either. Rockstar liked to play dumb but when it was that way, it was rather amusing… and endearing.  
At least was he not going to worry about him during the whole performance. The guitarist knew his act. He was fully aware that he couldn’t have let him leave the room without his special kind of reassurance.

« Here. You can take that as a blanket. » He said as he laid the coat on him the best he could manage to with only one arm.

His pityful job wasn’t too noticeable as Rockstar immediately bundled up in his piece of clothing, burrying his face in the hood which was covered with a thick, false fur.

« Yeeeeah, a minty blanket ! » He let out with a giggle.

Mint Choco couldn’t see the bottom of his face anymore but he wasn’t doubting that he was smiling. He caressed his exposed forehead, gently sliding his fingertips down his left temple.

« I’ll be going now. Rest well, Starlight. » He said, all bitterness forgotten as the affectuous nickname came out on his own.

« A kiss… » The guitarist reclaimed childishly.

The violinist shook his head, walking toward the entrance of the room.

« No kiss when you’re sick. » He announced for what felt like the millionth time since they had begun living together. « I don’t want to catch your cold ! »

He heard Rockstar mumble a long « buuuuut », although they both knew Mint Choco was never going to change on that subject. He really, _really_ hated the common cold.

« I’ve got a few painkillers in my backpack if ever you need some. » He continued as he opened the door. « You can drink from the sink in the bathroom.

-You planned that ?! » The rocker exclaimed, genuinely surprised.

« Pff, as if. » The violinist answered, chuckling. « Seems like I haven’t told you enough about how dreadful Whipped’s trainings are on the legs. »

He heard his boyfriend giggle as well, bringing another smile on his face.

« I’ll lock the door, just in case you fall asleep. I don’t want people to go rummaging through our stuff. » Mint Choco warned as he stepped out of the room.

A small « hm-hm » reached his ears and he gave a last glance toward his boyfriend, all bundled up on the couch.

« See you later, Starlight. Sleep tight.

-Good luck with your show, dancing maestro. »

That unexpected pet name immediately made him blush, the comforting warmth on his cheeks being so much that he almost didn’t hear him mutter about how the « blanket » was smelling just like him.  
Mint Choco couldn’t lie. His boyfriend was extremely annoying sometimes but he was just so in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2

« The high note you managed to play during the porté was just on point ! It really emphasized the climax !

-Really ? I felt so shaky at that moment…

-Why ? Did you believe I was going to let you fall ?

-What ? No ! I… Just, can you imagine playing the violin while being carried into the air ? »

The two old friends’ enthusiastic voices resonnated in the backstage’s corridors an hour after Mint Choco left his dressing room. The performers were coming back from stage, away from the young audience’s cheerful blabbering, a smile stappled on their own face.

« To be honest, I cannot even imagine playing the violin at all. Your mastery of it… It’s just outstanding !

-Aw… Thanks ! » The violinist shyly answered the ballerino, slightly blushing from a mix of pride and embarrassment. « Same could be said about your dancing ! To be honest, I thought it was not such a big deal at the beginning. I mean, I knew that I will probably never reach your level, even if I trained every day, but I thought the easier moves were up my alley. I was so, sooooo wrong. »

Whipped Cream giggled to that, chasing a strand of his pearly hair away from his eyes.

« How are your legs, by the way ? Do you manage to withstand ballet now ?

-I do my best. » Mint Choco answered, looking down to his feet. « But I can already say that this will hurt quite a bit tomorrow… »

The dancer chuckled again. They were both around the same age but the ballerino had such a refined yet charmingly cute attitude that Mint Choco couldn’t help but envision childlike traits on his overall apperance, although he knew his hardworking attitude was without any doubt that of a well-rounded adult.

« Don’t forget the painkillers. » Whipped Cream advised before his tone turned slightly more serious. « I guess people think that dancing is easy because the only instrument they need is their own body. I’d probably think violin to be easy too if I had one implanted into my arm. But ballet is very demanding and requires extreme precision and muscle toning. It is a really fine mix of the two… But I think that this type of constant required quality is what makes it even more beautiful. »

Mint Choco kept silent this time, just looking at his friend with a faint smile. The dancer really was a romantic, wasn’t he ? And he thought Rockstar couldn’t be beat on that matter…

Although he wasn’t sure to understand the whole extend of it, seeing his friend talk about ballet with such passion sure was a pleasing sight. Whipped Cream had become a professionnal in his field, just like he had done himself with classical music, yet his opinion on it didn’t seem to have changed, not having taken any toll from the dark side that show business sometimes revealed on young performers.  
Or maybe was it just a matter of point of view, just like for their thought on each other’s mastery ? After all, Mint Choco couldn’t even imagine what a ballerino life could be like, as he was unable to even do proper pas. And even if the two of them were similar in their soft and refined overall attitude, he knew that Whipped Cream was made out of an entirely different wood than him…  
It felt a bit strange to be so alike, yet so different. Yet diversity was what was making the world an interesting place, wasn’t it ?

Both of their esthetic combined perfectly despite their difference of behavior. Their show had been a success and a blast for them to perform… Although the violinist already feared the next day’s arrival.

« Are you still down for sharing a coffee downtown ? I’ll pay for you and Rockstar. » The ballerino asked as they finally reached their preparation room.

« Of course ! I just hope that Rockstar will be up for it. He wasn’t feeling well when I left. I think he napped during our show. »

The dancer shrugged, a look of compassion slightly dulling the alluring shine of excitement in his eyes.

« I hope too… But Mint, you know him. Rockstar’s always up for a celebration ! »

The violinist chuckled, searching through the small bag he was carrying for the key to the room.

« He sure is. » The musician answered, finally taking it out of his pouch. « So, we meet at the artist’s entrance, right ?

-Let’s do that ! » The ballerino peppily answered, his usually soft enthusiasm being back. « You don’t have to rush Rockstar to wake up. I think I’m going to take a quick shower before getting changed. »

Mint Choco nodded and turned the key into the keyhole as Whipped Cream entered his own room. Pondering if he would be taking a shower as well, he pushed the door, deeply plunged in his thoughts.

The feeling of a soft breeze on his cheeks as he closed the door immediately brought him back to reality. This realization only busied his mind for a split second, as his eyes caught on something way more worrying.

An unknown figure, sitting on the window’s frame, one leg dangling into the emptiness of outside from the first floor they were currently at, as the other was still turned toward the room. Dressed in an outfit that was mixing casual and serious – slightly cream shirt and dark colored overshirt with straight pants, the same kind of clothings his parents forced him to wear during his teenage years –, the stranger first seemed surprised behind their glasses’ lenses. That emotion however quickly faded to let only calmness reign on their face.

No one dared to move for a second. Even the flow of air seemed perfectly still despite the weak breeze. Mint Choco could only hear the white noise of his mind as this occurrence was just so unexpected.

« Who are you ? »

Yet his own words broke the tensed silence, with a tone harsher than anything he had said during the last couple of months. Even harsher than the faint bitterness he had held toward Rockstar today.  
And Rockstar ?! How w-

« Oh, you don’t need to know, dear ! » The stranger answered, their almost melodic tone getting Mint Choco out of his thoughts.

The violinist’s attention immediately focused back on them. The unknown person was now wearing a charming yet undoubtedly daring smile. Their almost aloof attitude was pairing well with their stunning charm, yet the musician couldn’t shake the feeling of danger off the view of that stranger.  
They had just broken into his locked room after all… How, even ? The window overlooked the venue’s small garden but the room was still on the first floor nonetheless !

« What are you doing here ? » The violinist simply continued asking, accentuing every one of his words.

A heavy silence filled the room once again. The two figures stood motionlessly, staring right into each other’s eyes. There was no movement on any of their behalf. Mint Choco was too afraid that the slightlest move would make the stranger flee like a wild prey in front of a human, while said stranger’s motives for staying put were… Less obvious.  
They probably didn’t want him to go warn the rest of the building about their presence but there was no way he was going to keep that intrusion a secret. Yet, if that person was willing to talk… As long as they were in his line of sight, at least they weren’t somewhere else.

« I haven’t touched any of your bags, if this can ease your mind. Nor have I hurt your boyfriend. »

Mint Choco immediately turned his head toward the couch at that sentence. His heart raced for a few seconds before he saw that Rockstar was indeed unharmed. The guitarist was laying there, absolutely safe and still asleep. He was even nuzzling his face into the coat’s-

« Wait, boyfriend ?! You… We… We’re not boyfriends ! » The violinist suddenly exclaimed, looking back at the stranger.

That blatant lie made them laugh but that matter was extremely dangerous to the musician’s eyes.  
His relationship with Rockstar had never been made official. As he had gotten popular quite quickly and the rocker’s career was beginning to really kick off, having their relationship suddenly divulgated to the medias would be an absolute nightmare. Mint Choco had no will to be constantly harrassed by paparazzis – he was still just learning how to handle receiving gifts and messages from strangers – and he knew that Rockstar, despite his very outgoing appearance, actually needed quite the amount of calm moments for his sheer wellbeing.  
If ever this particular information was to be known, they would both live through a real disaster.

The stranger’s desperately undying smile sank the violinist’s heart just a little bit more.

« I didn’t touch him because there was nothing of value left to steal in him. It seems like his most precious gem has already be stolen by someone. » The person kept on going, their melodic tone staying as still as their smile. « And I was right indeed. You are the one in possession of his loving heart. »

Mint Choco difficultly gulped, his throat having severely closed up at the realization that the stranger was holding him in the palm of their hand.

« Mint Choco, the famous young violinist, in love with a rocking guitarist… That would make quite the headlines, don’t you think ? » The stranger continued on teasing him, his smirk just provoking him with impunity at that point. « A very, veeery interesting story that many would love to talk about… »

The musician just clenched his fists, unable to find anything to say or do against that eventuality.

« So I guess we can get to a compromise, can’t we ? » The stranger raised an eyebrow as they noticed the violinist’s mix of rage and panic. « We surely can… How about this ? You keep my apparition here secret, while I don’t tell any problematic news agency about your little romantic adventures with that guitarist… A fair deal, don’t you think ? A secret one for sure. From one ruined youth to another, we can surely help each other out. »

Already resigned into acceptance, Mint Choco was ready to nod at any and every condition he was getting imposed… But that last sentence rang a bell.

He suddenly remembered. More than a decade earlier, a young, barely sprouting violinist had been brought alongside his parents to a fancy party down the neighborhood, in one of these enormous palaces that made even his wealthy family’s house look pale in comparison. This wasn’t the first, nor had it been the last that the child had been forced to attend to, with no other goal for the evening than to softly smile at strangers as his parents made him introduce himself to them, dine on the buffet’s fancy food and maybe have a small talk with one of the other kids brought here as a token of their parents’ pride.  
That one evening had not been any different, even maybe a little bit worse than others since Mint Choco had been unable to find any child to pass the time with. He had stayed near the banquet tables or his parents during many hours, only young boy in a sea of business discussing adults. The only notable memory of that particular day was the unexpected, funny cheese related surname the host and their family were bearing.  
At least was it the only one he remembered until this point. Now that he was confronted with that dangerous yet alluring stranger, their facial traits suddenly superposed with one of the people attending the gathering that one night. A slightly older kid he had only been able to see for a fraction of second, as the crowd was so dense and the adults so tall. A young teen that was already wearing that smirk more than ten years earlier, a child he had been unable to find during that one evening and even until now…  
Until today.

‘From one ruined youth to another…’

« Your parents’ company suddenly faced a harsh bankruptcy, eight years ago. » Mint Choco finally announced, recalling what his parents had read from the news several years ago. « Your old father and mother died a few years later but no one could make out what had happened of their child… »

The genuine expression of horror on the stranger’s face confirmed the musician’s confidence was allowed to come back. He did not like using such low techniques to get what he wanted but considering how tough his opponent was in deals, he felt like he had no choice.  
The other smartly deduced it as well.

« I lost my parents after losing my house, yours kicked you out of their home because your intentions didn’t match theirs. We both found ourselves living on the street and literally dirt poor. » The stranger let out in a lower voice, one filled with sudden defeat but not empty of arrogance yet. « From one ruined youth to another, we can help each other out, right ? Your price will be mine. I’ll give you anything you want in exchange for your silence. »

Mint Choco stayed absolutely mute for a moment, actually flabbergasted to see the tables turned in such an abrupt manner. His only wish was for his relationship with Rockstar to stay secret from the news. He didn’t have anything else to ask.

« So… What are you doing here ? » The violinist finally inquired, this question being the only one to appear in his mind. « You refused to answer me earlier. »

The stranger still seemed hesitant despite their claim but their hand finally reached their shirt’s pocket and they pulled a purple stone out. The very jewel Mint Choco had received this morning from his manager’s hands.

His instinct was not wrong. There was visibly more to that gemstone than met the eyes. But before he could say anything, the thief put the precious stone back into their pocket.

« I… Would like to have it back. » The violinist announced, half surprised by his own words.

He wasn’t particularly attached to it but it was still his! And it was quite pretty, to say the least.

« Unfortunately, this is the one request I cannot honor. » The stranger announced, their assured, melodic tone entirely back. « But I understand the pain of losing such a precious gem. Keep an eye out for your mail in the next few days ! I should send you a jewel to match with your enticing emerald eyes. »

Mint Choco wanted to answer right away but that last comment absolutely caught him off guard. He felt his cheeks burn up without his consent as the thief smiled and giggled at his disarray.

« H-how would you even know my adress ?! » He managed to exclaim, redder still due to embarrassment. « If you do, I demand that you keep it a secret as well !

-Ooh, I do not know your personnal adress, do not worry… And even if I did, I would never dare to use it as a mean to importunate you. Everyone has moral standards and I do not derogate to that rule. » The stranger answered with their usual, almost snobbish tone. « But everyone knows your name by now. And your agency’s as well ! »

The violinist’s heart immediately calmed down as he remembered that. Most gifts were sent to him through his agency’s mail after all. Until now, his privacy had been left entirely unharmed.

« I truly hope that you will keep your promise. » Mint Choco let out in a deadpan serious voice.

« No need to be so doubting ! I always stand for my words ! » The thief answered with an almost shocked voice, bringing their hand to their torso as if they were offended, before adding with a smoother tone. « You should still be careful about your private life. A mishap could happen so easily. Your fame may be growing faster than you realize, young violinist.

-Is that a threat ? » He grumbled, his eyebrows furrowing.

« It is more of an advice. » The stranger giggled as they pointed out toward the couch. « And I can also advise you to be careful not to forget your keys. It looks like your dear little Rockstar made them fall out of your pockets in his sleep. »

Mint Choco’s glance immediately followed their direction, noticing that his key ring was indeed resting on the floor, just beside the couch.

« Oh, th- Aah, crap. »

His thanks were immediately cut short as he turned his head back toward the window to find it empty of any presence. He immediately ran toward it, bending over the frame to look outside. The small garden that laid behind the auditorium was entirely empty, without even a footstep in the gravel to indicate that an intruder was there a mere moment earlier. The violinist sighed loudly, processing the very unusual encounter that just happened.  
Could he trust that stranger ? He wouldn’t even be able to turn them to the police if they didn’t honor their part of the contract as he was unable to remember the old manor’s name despite his best attempts. And that was without even considering he didn’t know their name, nor their location… He could only recognize their face if he was presented with some pictures, which he doubted the police had.  
He couldn’t do anything about it now. All he was able to do was wait it out and hope that he wouldn’t find any paparazzi around the block when he would wake up the next few mornings.

He sighed in defeat, putting his violin on the nearby table before walking toward the couch to finally wake his sleeping boyfriend up. Rockstar really had a heavy sleep. Nothing that had happened had even made him move.  
Faintly smiling at that thought, the violinist knelt down beside the sofa and gently pulled his coat away from his face. His fingertips grazed against his lover’s soft, warm cheeks while doing so… and a realization suddenly hit him.

Rockstar had stayed asleep, completely defenceless for god knows how long with a malign intentionned stranger in the room. It had seemed like that particular thief had not been fazed by his presence at all but another, maybe less skilled one could have behaved differently. The guitarist could have been severely hurt and left alone without any help and no one even knowing, until he himself would have come back from the show.  
Yet Rockstar was here, perfectly unharmed. Despite how annoying he had been today, Mint Choco couldn’t be more grateful to see him safe and sound right now.  
Internally thanking the thief for having left him alone, the violinist laid a kiss right under his right eye, his lips curved up in a smile.

« Starlight… Wake up, darling. » He said in a low voice, gently caressing Rockstar’s cheeks.

It took more than that to awake his log of a boyfriend. Mint Choco tried to simply cover his face in kisses, realizing that the guitarist was still running a fever as he went over his forehead, but he ended up having to go all the way to slightly shaking his shoulders to have any kind of effect.  
The rocker finally opened his eyes after that. The violinist silently sat back and watched with a smile as he was drowsily trying to process his surroundings. He seemed quite confused at first until his eyes laid upon his boyfriend.

« H-hey… Beautiful… » The guitarist let out in a rocky voice, smiling despite his throat still being visibly quite sore.

« Hey, Starlight. » Mint Choco answered, softly smiling. « Did you sleep well ? »

The guitarist answered with a nod, apparently not out of sleep drunkenness yet. The violinist let him a few more moments to gather his thoughts, grabbing the keys that were still laying on the floor and putting them back into his coat’s pocket.

« Whipped is inviting us to get a coffee downtown. Are you up for it ? » Mint Choco eventually asked as his boyfriend sat up on the sofa.

« Mh-mh.

-How do you feel ? »

Rockstar didn’t answer right away, properly stabilizing himself on the couch before turning to his lover.

« A bit woozy… I think I do have a fever.

-What did I tell you ? » The violinist teased him with a smile.

« Sshhhhut up. » The rocker answered, smiling too as he stretched.

Mint Choco just chuckled as he got back up and walked toward the desk where his violin and the now empty gemstone case were laying.  
He was definitely more than happy to see his annoying boyfriend unharmed.

« I know I told you to take your time but… I could have taken two showers !

-It’s not my fault. Rockstar took ages to wake up !

-Heeey, let the poor sick man alone ! »

Fifteen minutes later, it was as if nothing weird had ever happened during Mint Choco’s afternoon. All changed up, his instrument packed in its case and his boyfriend fully awoken, although still groggy from his fever, the violinist was walking up to the artist’s entrance with a smile. Seeing them both arrive, Whipped Cream, who had waited there for a good seven minutes, slipped his phone into his pocket.

« I just read a strange news article. » The ballerino announced as the two others caught up to him. « Something that sounds like it’s been pulled out of a fiction, it’s so weird…

-Hm ? What is it ? » The violinist asked, indubitably interested.

« A famous thief is said to be in town tonight ! A very rich lady called the police to tell that she had received a calling card from them… The handwritten kind, with a specialized wax seal and all. »

Whipped Cream’s two friends rose an eyebrow.

« Wow, a high class thief it seems ? » Rockstar let out. « They must not be interested in small peeps like us, at least.

-Do they know anything about the thief, then ? If they are to the point of sending calling cards like that… With such impunity…

-That’s the strange thing ! Despite announcing themselves before any of their attempts, nothing is known about them ! Plus they always manage their deed perfectly, no matter how high the security may be. »

The rocker whistled at that but his boyfriend just oddly kept silent.

« So… They have already stolen some things, I suppose ? » Mint Choco announced hesitatedly.

« Yes. That’s what is angering the police even more. They’re not unknown. They’re basically becoming famous by now !

-And… Do they have a nickname ?

-Oh wait, I think I remember ! » Rockstar suddenly exclaimed. « I heard about it a few months ago. It is Phantom… Blue, I think ?

-Phantom Bleu. » Whipped Cream corrected him with a nod. « That’s the nickname they go by, it seems.

-Sorry if I ain’t got a perfect french accent… I don’t take ballet classes on the regular ! » The guitarist retorted with a falsely irritated tone.

Mint Choco grew silent as the two others began playfully bickering. That name definitely struck a bell.  
The Blue Cheese Manor. This was the place where the party had been held more than a decade ago. And the hosts’ child was named somewhat similarly. Roq… Rog…  
Something like Roquefort, if he remembered correctly.

« Well anyway. » Whipped Cream announced as he slightly pushed the guitarist away, causing him to yelp. « We should go.

-Oh ! Y-yes, let’s go. » The violinist answered, suddenly pulled out of his thoughts.

Seeing that, the other two raised an eyebrow.

« Is everything okay ? » The dancer worried.

« Yes ! I… I was just thinking about something. »

Neither Whipped Cream nor Rockstar answered that. They just looked dumbfounded for a few seconds before they finally smiled.

« Let’s go ! » The guitarist let out in such an excited tone that only his sore throat proved he was sick. « We’ve got a celebration coffee to drink !

-Would you be that happy if I wasn’t paying for you ? » The dancer asked, visibly still in a bickering mood.

« Of course I would ! I ain’t allowed to enjoy good times with friends anymore ? »

The ballerino seemed surprised that he didn’t follow through with his teasing attempt but his expression quickly transformed into a genuine smile.

« Thought so !

-Sorry, Rocky. » Whipped Cream answered with a small giggle.

« Don’t call me that ! I’m officially mad at you now !

-Wh- ! Hey, come on ! What about th-. »

The dancer didn’t have the time to finish his sentence. Rockstar lifted his head back at him, a wide smile spread on his face.

« Gotcha ! »

Whipped Cream stood dumbfounded as the guitarist snickered at him. Mint Choco chuckled as well but let it flow.

« Come on, let’s go. We’re not going to spend the whole day in that entrance. » The violinist announced and the two others nodded.

They swiftly found themselves outside the venue. The street was clear of any paparazzi despite the three of them’s differently rising fame and Mint Choco sure hoped this would stay that way for a few more years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it ! Please don't hesitate to comment what you think about that story !  
> (Just as a heads-up, that mysterious character will eventually return... But maybe not in the way everyone's expecting.)


End file.
